


[podfic] SYN/ACK

by growlery



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There are differences between Eduardo and him that Mark doesn't think they'll ever really resolve, that they'll ever be able to overcome.</i> A love story about packet loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] SYN/ACK

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SYN/ACK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197031) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



> The music is from A Lack of Colour by Death Cab for Cutie.

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?gpckwgia07m99xw)  
[download at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/synack)  
mp3 / 36:52 / 33.7MB


End file.
